


The First, But Not The Last

by MARVELOUSDCWORLD



Category: Marvel, Ororo Munroe - Fandom, Storm - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thororo - Fandom, X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Goddess, Gods, Ororo, Storm - Freeform, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVELOUSDCWORLD/pseuds/MARVELOUSDCWORLD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish to land a mere kiss upon thy lips of yours.” Ororo stares at him for a long time, noting his halfway smirk and eager pupils.</p><p> <br/>“That’s why you’ve been following and pestering me?” she asks in disbelief. "For a little kiss?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First, But Not The Last

**Author's Note:**

> You are probably wondering why I am adding yet another Thororo story when I have three that need to be updated...
> 
> You can keep wondering because I don't know the answer :)

“What is it that you want?” Ororo demands impatiently, hand planted firmly on her hip. 

 

 

Thor’s pink lips stretch into a devious grin, only causing the hot glare she casts at him to burn brighter. 

 

 

“One simple thing m’lady,” he says casually. “A small gift that would benefit us both I’m sure.”

 

 

She raises one fine eyebrow and frowns.

 

 

“How ‘small’ a gift Thor? Do not waste my time.”

 

 

Thor laughs heartily at the weather witch before him.

 

 

“I do not wish to waste your time. Will you hear me out?”

 

 

Ororo rolls her blue eyes and waves her hand.

 

 

“Speak son of Odin.”

 

 

“I wish to land a mere kiss upon thy lips of yours.” Ororo stares at him for a long time, noting his halfway smirk and eager pupils.

 

 

“That’s why you’ve been following and pestering me?” she asks in disbelief. 

 

 

“I would not call it ‘pestering’ as you so put it,” Thor replies almost sarcastically. 

 

 

She glares at him again and crosses her arms

 

 

“So one kiss is all it takes for you to leave me be?” Ororo bursts into laughter at the ridiculous idea. 

 

 

Thor smiles, enjoying the musical sound.

 

 

“One kiss is all I ask for,” he says truthfully. 

 

 

Ororo taps her chin as if deeply pondering the thought.

 

 

“Why?” she finally says.

 

 

He shrugs as if he doesn’t know the obvious answer. 

 

 

“I have not encountered anyone in the nine realms as beautiful as you.”

 

 

Ororo fights the small blush creeping up to her caramel skinned cheeks. 

 

 

“Surely you must have,” she argues. Thor simply shakes his head.

 

 

“I do not lie to you Ororo. If you decline my gracious offer I will have no choice but to follow thy fair maiden until the end of your time.” He’s grinning again and Ororo suppresses the urge to slap him.

 

 

As attractive and powerful as he was, she sure didn’t wish to have the son of Odin following her because she refused to kiss him. 

 

 

Ororo sighs deeply in defeat.

 

 

“Fine. _One_ kiss,” she snaps.

 

 

Thor’s eyes light up in delight and victory.

 

 

“I know m’lady would come to her senses,” he gloats.

 

 

“Don’t push your luck,” she warns him. 

 

 

The thunder god gives her his best dazzling smile that would have made any other midgardian melt in a puddle at his royal feet. 

 

 

Fortunately and unfortunately for him, that was a good thing. 

 

 

Thor wastes no time in invading her personal space, his forehead gently touching hers.

 

 

She looks up at him with big cornflower orbs, inhaling his fresh rain and cedar wood scent.

 

 

_Damn he smells good._

 

 

Thor takes a moment to admire her beauty before leaning in, softly pressing his pink lips against hers.

 

 

 _Mm!_ Thor makes an appreciative noise when he tastes chocolate on her sweet lips. 

 

 

Her eyes flutter shut as Thor eases his tongue in her small mouth. His big hands hold either side of her face and Ororo can’t help but lean into him.

 

 

Their lips move passionately in sync against each other for a long time. Thor was making sure to take _full_ advantage of the _one_ kiss Ororo had promised he’d get from her. 

 

 

To his amazement she was taking great joy in the kiss; making pleasurable moans as he worked his magic. His lips tingled against hers in a quite delicious way.

 

 

She both surprised and hated herself for actually _enjoying_ the kiss. It figures the son of the all father would be this amazing. 

 

 

Thor is the first to pull away to Ororo’s dismay. 

 

 

He pinches her cheek and beams at her.

 

 

“You have beautiful lips Ororo. I wish to taste them again sometime?” 

 

 

Ororo touches her now swollen lips and clears her throat.

 

 

 _“One_ kiss remember?” she wags her finger at him with a sly smile.

 

 

“That’s all you get from me. I kept my end of the deal and I trust you’ve kept yours.” 

 

 

Thor frowns in utter disappointment.

 

 

“Surely you do not want me to leave thy alone after _that,”_ he insists. He cups her chin, forcing her to look into his electric blue eyes.

 

 

“Tell me now Ororo that you do not wish to see me again.”

 

 

Ororo growls at him and swats his hand away.

 

 

“We had a _deal_.” Her expression softens when she notes he actually looks…upset.

 

 

“…but,” she says more quietly. “Perhaps I could see you around.” 

 

 

He smiles softly at her and reaches out to tuck away a stray strand of white hair. 

 

 

“I would very much like that.” He kisses her one last time, this time very lightly on her cheek. 

 

 

She can’t help but smile at him.

 

 

He turns away from her, ready to swing his mighty mjolnir. His red cape flutters silently behind him and he turns his head slightly.

 

 

“Perhaps that isn’t the last kiss we share…I hope.”

 

 

Ororo says nothing but there’s a twinkle in her eyes.

 

 

_No…it certainly wouldn’t be the last kiss._

 

X X X

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this will only have one chapter.
> 
> Kudos...comments...bookmarks...ALL WELCOME!  
> Forreal lemme get some tho 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
